A Great New Enemy Arises
by FoxesCry
Summary: Summary: A great new super villain from another realm enters the Naruto universe and threatens to destroy everything Naruto now knows and loves. Time Travel! Smart!Friendly!Fem!Kyuubi! Smart!Realistic!Naruto!


**Summary: A great new super villain from another realm enters the Naruto universe and threatens to destroy everything Naruto now knows and loves. And he even threatens to destroy the Naruto Universe! Now Naruto, with the help of Kyuubi must travel back in time and save the Naruto Universe before it's too late! Too bad Naruto and Kyuubi have changed. Though, they will still save the Naruto World but they will still take their time to change the future! Good, Smart, Female Kyuubi. Smart, Godlike Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto, if I would own Naruto I wouldn't be making a fanfiction now would I?**

It was an unusual day at Konohagakure, this is because the universe was finally at peace and the Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended and Madara's plague on this universe is finally gone.

'Has it actually been a year since the plague of Madara and the Moon Eye Plan?' thought Naruto.

Naruto has changed greatly over the past year. After the War he has changed from the young, naïve, hyperactive ball of sunshine into a true ninja, someone who wears black, serious and accepts reality.

" **I know right kit, it feels like it has been just a day since that faithful time of desperation."** replied the demonic voice of Benihime, the Kyuubi.

Now this has been a total shock to the people of the Elemental Nations as they have always expected that the Kyuubi is a man, the women raised their fist in the air and screamed in joy. The men asked why they were shouting and they said, "A woman finally is stronger than men!" A lot of people facepalmed after that.

The sexists had different reaction, they scorned Naruto even more so now there are two fanclubs of Naruto. One that loves him and another one that scorns and hates him.

Anyways, back to Naruto, Naruto is currently lying on top of his father's head at the Hokage Monument. He is here thinking all about how the Fourth Shinobi War ended.

 _Flashback_

Madara who was holding his giant stick that looks like a butterfly was standing in front of a fallen Naruto who is beaten and bruised. There is also smoke coming out of him.

"Naruto you are a naïve fool, well I could also call Obito and Sasugay that. (I am not hating on Sasuke it's just that I feel that Madara should somewhat hate Sasuke because Sasuke is going against him) I think that everyone is naïve in the Elemental Nations." said Madara with a thoughtful face.

"Won't that mean that you are naïve too?" said Naruto with a deadpanned face

Everyone facepalmed some even slammed their head on the ground. Now Madara was embarrassed, but since no one has seen him embarrassed, he didn't know how to react to this new emotion on his face, and blushed. And since he was looking at Sasuke, everyone thought that he was thinking gay thoughts **again**. And once again everyone laughed.

Now Madara was furious, his face was covered by a cloak he got from somewhere (stupid god powers). And as everyone knows in each and every anime when someone's face is covered by a cloak, something is going to happen (sorry I do not want this fic to be M-rated and not let everyone read this story as I want more feedback from each and every age group and improve my skills)

" **How dare you insolent brat! I am a god you know!"** said an angered Madara

"And I'm a fairy princess! No one is a god! You are just as naïve as everyone in the Elemental Nations including me!" deadpanned Naruto.

This made everyone laughed and enraged an already angered Madara.

" **It is time for your life to end!"** exclaimed Madara as he whipped out his favorite gay-looking weapon which by the way look likes a pancake attached to a stick and charged up his bijuu blast

"No way I'm gonna die to a psychopath like you," retorted Naruto as he jumped back to put a distance between Madara and him and dodge the all-powerful death blast and charged a rasengan

" **Uh kit hate to interrupt you inevitable end, but you can't kill a bijuu infused Madara with just a puny rasengan"** said the feminine voice of Benihime

"Shut up! Can't you see that I'm desperate for answers to kill Madara!"

" **Hey, that was mean, you didn't have to shout!"** cried Benihime as she curled up into a ball and hugged a giant plush fox

Naruto sweatdropped, and eventually asked, "So can I borrow your chakra, Benihime?"

" **Fine you can borrow my chakra but my chakra will not kill him but I have a jutsu that can kill him, do you want to know it, kit?"** said the surprisingly normal Benihime

"YES! O f course I want to learn this secret jutsu that can potentially end the Fourth Shinobi War, tell me!" As he exclaimed sarcastically

" **Not if you don't apologies first!"** retorted Benihime

Naruto sweatdropped and apologies, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and shouting at you, Benihime."

" **Okay I'm transferring the data of the jutsu and how to use it to your mind,"** replied Benihime as she focused.

Naruto's was filled with a ton of information and he shouted, "YATTA" as he read what the jutsu does

Anyways meanwhile this is going, the rest of the Shinobi fighters and the enemy looked at Naruto as if he was a lunatic as he was shouting and talking to himself.

After Naruto memorized the handsigns that is required to do the jutsu, he did all the hansigns and shouted, _"Ninpou: Memory Wipe!"_

Naruto actually wiped Madara's mind and memories. And after he was done with Madara, Madara fell face first on to the ground. Everyone sweatdropped and thought, 'Why didn't we think of that' and facepalmed.

Since then Naruto became world-wide known hero. Well except for the civilians of Konohagakure, they still think of him as a demon, though they were constantly reprimanded by the Hokage herself every time they try to kill him, too bad their all weak and not enough to actually kill him like they all think.

 _End Flashback_

Now, Naruto's life has been looking up, and he knows that it will be better in the future.

Now just as he was starting to relax, an explosion erupted on top of the Hokage's, which is Tsunade's office. Naruto started to fell scared, an emotion that he hadn't felt in a very long time, he was scared that one of his most precious person will not be in his life anymore.

He started to zoom across the rooftops of houses and apartments towards the Hokage Tower, still scared if Tsunade is dead. While he was hoping there, eruptions of explosions started to happen all around him. But he didn't care, he didn't care if the villagers are dying, he didn't care about the people who had abused for years, he only cared about Tsunade one of his precious people.

As he reached the Hokage Monument, he looked down to see fire on the top of the Hokage Tower.

"Benihime can you track where Tsunade is?"

" **Sure kit, but I don't think you will like the results,"**

" **I got her kit she's is passed out, possibly dead, she's in the middle of her office but fire is starting to approach her, you gotta hurry, kit!"**

As Naruto started to scan the area for Tsunade, he prayed to Kami, 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead…' and continued his mantra. As he scanned he finally found Tsunade, and directly darted into the fire as quickly as he can.

Naruto checked her pulse and found out that Tsunade is…

 **Okay first chapter of my first account on is finally finished! Hurray! I know it was kind of a lame cliffhanger we all know that she is ****. But, please be easy on me, this is my first ever fanfiction. It has been a dream of mine to actually make stories for all of you wonderful readers out there. I know the feeling, I usually read fanfiction, and honestly, all of them are pretty good, all of them are better than this fanfiction, but I hope that I will be better, much more experienced.**

 **Anyways, I think that I will put in a little end of story sort of continuation like I see most fanfcition authors do, I think that it will be fun, anyways should I put it in or not? It's all up to you so please review, oh yeah do you want to bash the hell out of characters, please tell me your opinions in the review section! Thank you for reading this and most of all…**

 _ **Read & Review!**_


End file.
